The invention relates to a device for removing fish hooks from a fish. Whether a fish is to be released or used for the table, the lure or bait used to catch the fish has to be removed. If the fish is very small, and a single hook is used, the hook can be removed manually by holding the fish by the gills and by applying pressure against the gills and head to partially paralyze the fish. The hook can then be manually worked out of the open mouth. If the fish is larger, or has teeth, an implement is required to remove the hook. A disgorging or unhooking implement is also used if the hook is deeply embedded in the fish.
Prior art unhooking implements include pliers of the needle-nose type and surgeon's hemostats. A forked stick or rod has also been used. Also well known is a j-shaped piece of metal which can be used to free hooks which are not deep in the fish's throat. A plastic disgorger which grasps the hook is also commercially available. The disgorger has a bulb-shaped end which aids in creating a passage for removal of the hook from the fish. The disgorger is difficult to use properly. If correctly used, it can capture the embedded hook, but it does nothing to shield the other prongs of a multi-pronged hook.
None of the above devices are successful in isolating and enclosing the prong portion of the hook with ease and reliability to prevent further damage to the fish during hook removal. As a result of these deficiencies, it has been necessary to use barbless hooks in catch and release sport fishing activities. The barbless hooks, however, make it more difficult to initially catch the fish. Also, it was preferable to use single-hook lures rather than the multiple-hook type. Removal of multiple hooked lures frequently result in the fisherman accidentally inserting one of the other hooks in his clothing or flesh. Also, the multiple hooks can easily snag the fish again somewhere along the removal path.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide an unhooking implement or disgorger which will remove a fish hook without allowing the hook to re-snag either the fish or the fisherman.
It is a further object of the instant invention to provide unhooking implements or disgorgers which can insulate the prong portions of either single or multiple prong hooks.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an unhooking implement which can remove a barbed hook without further damaging the fish in the process.